Rule of an Iron Fist
Rule of the Iron Fist - Episode 4.1 ESCAPE! It is a dark time for the people of the OUTER RIM. Following the destruction of the mighty DEATH STAR, The Empire concentrates its might against the fledgeling Rebellion, leaving many star systems at the mercy of pirates and raiders. This is a time of great opportunity and peril. Evading the bounty hunters of their former master TEEMO THE HUTT, a group of former slaves and criminals flee TATOOINE in their stolen ship the KRAYT FANG, but running low on supplies, fuel and money they must make port in KEMRETH a system with an IMPERIAL presence if they wish to keep their freedom... Characters: * 41-Vex (Rachel) - EXP log (41-Vex) * Elana Moray EXP log - (Elana) - 450 exp (Currently -40 exp) * Lowhhrick (Nathan) - EXP log (Lowhhrick) - 335 exp (Currently 75 exp) * Pash (Nik) - EXP log - (Pash) - 445 exp (Currently -35 exp) * Max Madakee (Ade) - EXP log (Max) - 385 exp (Currently 25 exp) * Koka (Carly) - Exp Log (Koka) - 410 exp (Currently 0 exp) The other Crew Members (currently 4 plus 1 droid): * Na'tala - A young attractive yellow skinned Twi’lek dancer and singer from Ryloth, who was to be sold as a courtesan. She was professionally trained in the 77 arts of the Perfect Paramour. (everything from singing and performance music to household management and politics). Was liberated by accident, but she seems to be rolling with the situation. She is skilled at talking to people and often helps the crew find work and supplies. * Nack - A Male Trandoshan gladiator who specialises in blade and shield style. Sent to the pits for murder. Hates Wookies. (Nack is still on ship, but scrupulously avoids Lowhhrick). hired back on by Na’tala as a bodyguard out of ship funds. He is a Professor of astrophysics who is not all that strong, but justifies the presence of Lowhhrick by assuming that he is not a wookie and is infact an overly large Ewok. * Gra Juun - A male Sullustan computer technician, enslaved for falling behind on his debts to Teemo. Shy but very helpful. * Thuli - A female Farghul, caught for theft and has worked for a couple of years as a domestic slave. Quiet and sneaky, with no moral compass. Her years as a domestic slave have taught her about the importance of being seen and not heard. * JR-V5 (Jarvis) - Onboard housekeeping and concierge droid. Other Notable Characters: * Former Crew: ** Gand - A Gand captured in the deserts of Tatooine to be sold to an Imperial research institute. (Gand left to spread the word of Gand on the station) at Kemreth Secundus ** Ordam Cairna - A female Rodian gambler, who got caught cheating at one of Teemos casinos. by Orion Vossam ** FR-21 (Frank) - The Imperial Storm Trooper from Tatooine that accidentally joined the crew briefly before sneaking off to rejoin his unit. and rejoined his unit ** Four professional dancers enslaved when their luxury liner was hit by slavers and purchased by Jabarath. They have expressed a desire to get off at the next free port.at Bespin ** Joti "Pool Boy" Ashen - An Imperial security guard, who was onboard the ship enjoying the spa facilities when it was stolen. He tried to ambush Pash, but was captured instead. Still deciding what he wants to do.at Bespin * People local to Kemreth Prime: ** Lissa Vale (The Niece of the local Imperial Moff) - Relaxed, prone to drinking hard and getting assassins sent after her. ** Dash Hamne(Her Bodyguard - Killed By Orion the Shapeshifter) ** Amillia Anres - Lissa Vale's personal Aide and a fussy bossy person. ** Rache Moray - Elana's father, largely retired from a distinguished military career that he prefers not to discuss. Now works part time overseeing the bodyguarding infrastructure of Imperial VIPs on the planet. Training and deploying bodyguard details. It has since been discovered that he was a member of the Empires elite Imperial Guard operating under the codename Red Knight. ** Hash Antillies (Student Leader of the Kemreth resistance) ** Professor Soothoo, Lecturer in Artificial Intelligence, (One of the few of their teachers to escape the alien purge on Kemreth Prime. ** Devon "Awesome" Woodcombe - Final year medical student who gives medical aid to the "Rebellion" * People Local to Kemreth Secundus ** Queen Voss a heavily tattooed dark red Twi'lek (A former slave)- Rules one of the largest surface domes. The large dome houses the bulk of the plant life on the moon and she provides both air and food for the other domes. (also deals in narcotics) Voss keeps control by Intimidation (of which the Burned Hutt is just the most obvious symbol of what she will do to people that cross her), Loyalty (her soldiers are almost all aliens and former slaves who worked together in the uprising and she treats them very well), Drugs (She makes drugs almost freely available to mine workers) and meritocracy (She genuinely believes that performance is all that matters and is generous to those who do well) *** Larbec “The Burned Hutt” - She keeps the burnt but still living husk of her former master on display after burning him near to death, in a life support unit that ensures his perpetual pain. *** Orion Blaise - Her assistant is a shapeshifter, who deals with day to day affairs in a number of guises, primarily the Factor. She killed and assumed the identity of Ordam Cairna whilst attempting to assassinate the Imperial delegate who was visiting Boss Jabarak *** Jedi Knight Hellman Drii - An unusual member of her court is a self proclaimed human Jedi Knight. Voss tolerates his presence because he is popular among the slaves and causes no real harm, tending to the sick and elderly with his long stun baton, decorated with blue lights. A strong advocate for peace.and wisdom. Although slightly foolish. He believes strongly in the spirituality and faith of the force. Primarily that the force is everywhere and that life should be preserved and personal hardships endured. He has recently found significant success in helping to improve working conditions for the mine slaves due to his work in saving Recca Plainth and treating Queen Voss's wounded people. ** Boss Jabarak - A human crime boss with strong links to both the Empire and the Hutts, who controls the largest port and the only one equipped to berth larger ships, as such he is the primary point of contact with the Imperials and the out-of-system pirates and renegades. (deals primarily in weapons, and ship based riches). He is fat, has no sense of taste and has recently escaped the overthrow of his dome by Plainth and Voss. *** Kypren Benten - His Major Domo is a pair of identical twins who have some force sensitivity, enough to be able to read each others minds. They no longer think of themselves as separate people and are always together. (One is named Kyp Benten and the other is Ren Benten, but they answer equally to both) *** Spif - A human smuggler in Kemreth Prime, framed for sabotage by the crew of the Lucky Star. ** Overseer Silus Plainth - An elderly Bothan and formerly a junior republic officer who refused to abandon the mines when the moon was otherwise abandoned, he is grooming his daughter to succeed him. He initially held out hope that the Republic would come back, but refused to cede control to the Empire. However years of cynicism have worn away his ideals and now he is just another ruthless outlaw, although his iron will is legendary. His dome sits above the deepest and most extensive mines, which means they are deeper and produce the majority of the worlds ore (and employs most of the slaves). He is often seen as the least worst of the syndicate. (also deals in droids and high tech goods and is a major importer of slaves) *** Reth Alain - Tutor with no arms and scholar of Jedi History and Culture. Missing both arms In truth he was once an apprentice jedi, who was tempted by the well of souls. He was caught trying to unseal the well and the Jedi guardian forced him out and removed his arms so that he could no longer threaten the well. over time his control over the mental aspects of the force have allowed him to worm his way into a position of trust and power. *** Recca Plainth - Silus’s Daughter, whom he values dearly. Reth Alain however has turned his daughter towards the path of ambition. Badly injured and barely alive after the battle against the Red Knight. Recuperating as Queen Voss's prisoner. * Rebels: ** Vosh Lee - Rebel Pilot (Elana's previous boyfriend who forgot her name.) ** Devin Praxon - Rebel Pilot (Elana's new boyfriend and daring pilot who challenged Pash) ** Princess Leia - A fellow survivor of Alderaan * Imperials: ** Captain Herkin - An Imperial Navy officer to whom Pash owes his freedom. ** Gris - A storm trooper and former veteran along with Max. ** Grand Moff Tarkin - The mastermind behind Imperial Strategy in the region. Survived the Deathstar explosion barely and now lives within a metal life support exoskeleton. ** The Inquisitors: *** Rho - Slender woman wearing black robes over her armour, carries a circular disk shaped item, appears to be both the team leader and the best investigator. *** Theta - Charming and slightly scruffy looking. he looks nothing like an inquisitor except for his lightsaber and energy shield. His robes are green and brown over his relatively well concealed armour. *** Epsilon - Tall and broad, the most physically intimidating, carries a large metal stick and wears heavy metal gauntlets. * From Tattooine: ** Teemo the Hutt - Notorious Crime Lord from Tatooine. ** Trex - Trandoshan slaver and Former owner of the Krayt Fang * From Ryloth: ** Makara - Max's Twi'lek Ex-wife * From Stryke: ** Lord Rosahj - Senior member of the ruling council of Stryke assassinated under circumstances that suggest Lowhhrick was responsible. ** Lady Marasi - Only daughter of Lord Rosahj and inheritor of his title. Helped Lowhhrick to escape the planet after his accusation as the wookie had saved the life of herself and her father several times. . ** Teemo the Hutt - Notorious Crime Lord from Tatooine. * Deceased ** Dash Hamne(Her Bodyguard - Killed By Orion the Shapeshifter) ** Larbec “The Burned Hutt” - She keeps the burnt but still living husk of her former master on display after burning him near to death, in a life support unit that ensures his perpetual pain. (Killed by either Reth Alaine or Elana's Father as they went through Voss's dome) ** Ordam Cairna - A female Rodian gambler, who got caught cheating at one of Teemos casinos. by Orion Vossam Notable Locations: * Kemreth Prime ** Minor Imperial moon in the Mid-Rim on the border of Imperial and Hutt space. ** A very wet world about 80% oceans with a single major continent and large numbers of volcanic islands. ** Hosts a small shipyard in orbit for the construction of Imperial Navy Vessels which has been named Red 17. * Kemreth Secundus ** Another moon in the Kemreth system, this one is airless but home to three domes, (Voss, Plainth and Jabarak named for their crime lords) ** Tolan’s Rest is a small orbital spaceport that services the needs of people looking for neutral territory between the crime lords and the Empire. Most slave transactions for example take place here before they are moved down to the planet. Docking is quite expensive, about 150Cr/day. Technically it is under the control of the joint crime lords, but in practice it is run by the Empire as they enforce security there. ** Voss - The largest of the domes filled with greenery which dominates almost the entire dome area, also has the smallest space port. Docking prices are high Docking fees are: 60cr/day. Almost all of the dome is taken over by oxygen generation and food growing. So almost everybody lives at least partially within the mine complex. The dome has a significant Spice problem as its use is encouraged in the mines to keep the slaves pliable. ** Jabarath's dome is a rusted junk-yard full of wrecked ship hulks that have been towed into the dome and converted into houses. His dome is almost as large as Voss's and certainly has more space inside but he also has the smallest mines. The surface areas however do boast a rather well stocked promenade with numerous bars, cantinas and shops for all your needs. ** Plainth - (Small/Brown) (starport costs: 35cr/day) - Plainth runs the smallest of the domes with the largest mining operation. His dome is light and airy, still holding to old Republic styles and fashions. ** The outer system -Pirates lurking in the edge of the system will seize on any sign of weakness as long as it’s not broadcasting an Imperial signal. * Sullust ** Homeworld of the Sullustans, famed for its beauty spas, ship building facilities, magnificent natural landmarks and open and accepting culture. * Bespin ** Gas Giant whose only major facility is a gas-mining station. ** A known tax-haven and gambling establishment. * Hoth ** An iceball now abandoned by the rebellion. * Tatooine ** Desert world run by gangsters ** Mos Shuuta * Ryloth ** Homeworld of the Twil’leks * Stryke ** An Imperial held world off the main hyperspace routes. Technologically primitive and primarily trading in agricultural products, lumber and hand-made luxuries for the core worlds. ** In the midst of a civil conflict between the "Rebellion" forces and the Empire. Notable Organisations * The Imperial Internal Security Bureau - The Empires Secret police tasked with controlling the population. * The Unbroken bond - A school that trains some of the best bodyguards and warriors in the sector. Recruited entirely from cultures that have a strong sense of honour and martial prowess. They pride themselves on always honouring their contacts, even when betrayed. (Each member can be assured that if betrayed a separate contract is taken out on everybody involved in the betrayal) It is a point of pride that no member of the Bond has ever reneged on a sworn contract. * The Optio - A rival school of the Unbroken Bond. They focus on droids, cybernetics and high grade equipment. They supposedly have "loyalty safeguards" in their agents to keep a record for dedication to duty almost equal to the Unbroken Bond. * The Inquisition - An order of powerful, often force sensitive individuals who once scoured the galaxy for the last of the Jedi to hunt down, although now they are increasingly used to track down high ranking or dangerous traitors within the Empires ranks. Other Notable stuff: Chibo Noodles - They're the Noodliest. Story so far: Escape from Mos Shuuta (20 exp) Arrival at Kemreth Secundus (10 exp) Accepting the Job from Crime Lord Jarbarath (15 exp) Journey to Kemreth Prime (15 exp) A well deserved break (10 exp) The chase (15 exp) Journey to the Island of lost aliens (15 exp) - 100 total The Volcano of the Black Tablet (15 exp) The Return to Kemreth Secundus - In which people are finally paid. (10 exp) A Dinner Invitation (10 exp) The Prison Break (15 exp) The Hunt of IG-88L (15 exp) The Battle of Hoth (15 exp) The path of the Jedi (10 exp) The Coming Storm (10 exp) - 200 total The Raid (20 exp) Counter-Raid on the Imperial Shipyards (15 exp) Visiting Cloud City (10 exp) The Grenade Incident (15 exp) The Unreset on Stryke (10 exp) Piracy on the High Seas (15 exp) The Inquisitorius (20 exp) The Devils Deal (15 exp) The Coup (15 exp) The Cruise (10 exp) The Rebels of Ryloth (10 exp) The Ryloth Ambush (15 exp) Escape from Tattooine (15 exp) The destruction of Kemreth Prime (10 exp) Preparations on Zabraks - (20 exp) The Coruscant Gambit (The end) Epilogue The Silver Spear A Starwind Class Luxury Yacht decorated in Imperial colours. The Krayt Fang * An old and battered YT-1300 * Silhouette (Size): 4 * Speed: 4 * Handling: -1 (Modifies pilot rolls) * Defence: 1 (a black dice to anybody shooting at you) (+1 due to upgraded shields) * Armour: 3 (Equivalent to a characters soak score) * Hull Trauma: 22/22 (Equivalent to a characters wounds) * System strain: 14/14 (Equivalent to a characters stress) Cargo: Empty at present. Finances: Bounties: Imperial Bounties: * Luke Skywalker (100,000 Cr) * Han Solo (50,000 Cr) * Chewie (50,000 Cr) * New Elana Moray (25,000 Cr) - ALIVE ONLY * Pash (20,000 Cr) - Treason, Inciting Revolution, Terrorism, Arson, Mass Murder of Imperial Officials. * IG-88 (20,000 Cr) - rogue assassin droid with 150 kills * Eri'anya Nuiv (8,000 Cr) - Attempted Assassination of senior Imperial Naval officers.. * Max Madakee (7,000 Cr) (10,000 Cr) - Ex-Clone Trooper. Murder of an Imperial Storm Trooper. Armed and extremely dangerous. * Guy Shysha (5,000 Cr) - Smuggling and attacking customs officials. * Lowrrick (7,000 Cr) (10,000 Cr) - (20,000Cr) - Murder of law enforcement officers, Resisting arrest, conspiracy to commit Treason. Murder of an Imperial Storm Trooper * Unknown Zabrak Female Jedi enclosed - (10,000 Cr) * Bora Norith (3,000 Cr) - Fire bombing of public * Information leading to the recovery of the Alien artefacts native to the Kemreth system Independent bounties: * New Boss Jabarak (10,000 Cr) * Pash - Ship-jacking from Teemo the Hutt, assault, Grand Theft, Debts (4,000 Cr) * Lowhrrick - Ship-jacking from Teemo the Hutt, assault, Grand Theft, Debts (3,500 Cr) * 41-Vex (1,500 Cr) - Stolen property * Marz Serrano (3,000 Cr) - Theft * Pelam Drane (1,000 Cr) - Alive only, unpaid debts